


Baby At The Next Door

by Ariski



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariski/pseuds/Ariski
Summary: Ong Seongwu tiba-tiba hidup menjadi seorang yatim piatu, Ibunya yang jadi satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan bersama dengan suami barunya. Meninggalkan Seongwu bersama dengan adik tirinya yang masih berusia dua tahun, awalnya Seongwu berpikir ia akan baik-baik saja dengan harta peninggalan Ayah barunya, namun semuanya jadi berubah saat mengetahui Ayah barunya itu adalah seorang koruptor dan seluruh hartanya diambil alih oleh Negara. Kehilangan tempat tinggal, Seongwu malah ditawari tempat untuk tinggal oleh tetangga barunya."Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin tinggal di tempatku, tentu saja sampai kau menemukan tempat tinggal yang paten untuk dirimu sendiri."Dan siapa menyangka yang menawari Seongwu itu adalah Kang Daniel, si idola papan atas Korea Selatan. Bagaimana kehidupan Seongwu bersama dengan Kang Daniel dan adik kecilnya Kuanlin?





	Baby At The Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah salah satu karya aku di salah satu situs menulis yang aku upload ulang di AO3... Mohon dukungannya ^^

✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. P͙R͙O͙L͙O͙G͙ .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿

 

"BESOK Eomma akan pergi untuk berbulan madu dengan suami baru Eomma," jawaban ringan dari wanita berusia pertengahan empat puluh tahun itu membuat Seongwu yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya tersedak air liurnya sendiri. 

"Lalu yang menjadi Kuanlin siapa?!"

"Ya tentu saja kau, anggap saja ini salah satu kesempatan untuk mendekatkan dirimu dengan adik kecilmu itu. Menyenangkan bukan?"

Seongwu mengeluh mendengar ucapan Ibunya itu. Ong Rina yang baru saja menikah dua hari lalu dengan salah satu pengusaha dari Cina tentu saja akan menikmati setiap pemberian dari suami barunya itu, tidak hanya sebuah berlian dua puluh empat karat saja yang kini dimilikinya, tapi ia juga kini memiliki beberapa saham di bursa saham Korea. Wanita yang telah menjanda selama lima belas tahun itu akhirnya bisa luluh ke dalam pesona dari seorang Lai Yifan, seseorang yang hanya lebih tua enam bulan darinya. 

Sama-sama merupakan orangtua tunggal untuk anak mereka, keduanya bertemu saat Ibu Seongwu yang menjadi akuntan, bisa memikat sosok Yifan yang terkenal perfectionist dengan kemampuannya memberikan banyak solusi juga pencegahan dalam mengambil tindakan dalam menjalankan bisnisnya di Korea. Hanya enam bulan dan mereka memutuskan menikah, dan sekarang—ia sudah begitu semangat untuk pergi ke Maldives. 

"Hei jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, lagipula Eomma hanya pergi selama seminggu... tidak akan terasa lama. Lagipula kau sudah senggang kan? Selama liburan musim panas ini memang paling cocok itu menghabiskan waktu bermain."

"Tapi yang aku maksud bermain itu adalah bermain dengan teman-temanku, bukan dengan bayi."

Rina lalu mencubit gemas pipi Seongwu sambil tertawa pelan melihat anak laki-laki semata wayangnya kini telah berusia delapan belas tahun. Tidak bisa dipercaya ia membesarkan Seongwu sendirian di umur tiga tahun karena kepergian suaminya yang mendadak akibat kecelakaan kerja, Rina lalu membawa kepala Seongwu ke arah perutnya dan memeluknya begitu erat. 

"Eomma sudah lama memimpikan hari-hari seperti ini, hidup tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan apa besok kita akan bisa makan atau tidak, apa kita akan bisa tetap tinggal di bawah atap dan di balik selimut hangat... lalu Eomma juga bahagia sekali karena ada sekarang Eomma memiliki Kuanlin dan Yifan untuk memberikanmu keluarga baru."

Senyuman di wajah Rina membuat Seongwu akhirnya ikut tersenyum. 

"Kalau begitu Eomma harus membawa banyak hadiah untukku kalau aku bisa akrab dengan Kuanlin, lagipula dia anak yang manis sih...," kekeh Seongwu. 

"Nah! Akhirnya kau menyadarinya, dia juga sangat tampan bukan? Aku yakin orang-orang akan percaya kalau keluarga ini memiliki gen luar biasa dalam mencetak anak tampan!"

Candaan Rina sontak membuat Seongwu tertawa hebat, tentu saja semua orang akan menganggap demikian. Mana ada yang mempercayai kalau Rina telah memiliki anak sebesar Seongwu yang beberapa bulan lagi akan mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas. Seongwu lalu membantu Ibunya membereskan sisa pakaian yang ingin dibawanya, lalu saat mendengar suara tangisan Kuanlin—ia langsung melesat keluar kamar Ibunya. 

"Katanya masih sulit untuk akrab... padahal dia selalu jadi orang pertama yang merespon tangis adiknya," kekeh Rina pelan. 

Hatinya dipenuhi oleh banyak perasaan yang menyesakkan dada, kebahagiaan yang datang beruntun ini membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Sampai kemudian lamunannya terhenti karena sepasang lengan berotot memeluk pinggangnya tiba-tiba. 

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan perjalanan kita besok?" bisik Yifan, suami dari Rina dengan suara pelan. 

"Sudah selesai. Seongwu membantuku mengerjakannya," jawab Rina sambil membiarkan suaminya itu mengecup batang lehernya. 

"Senang dengan hadiah kali ini?" 

"Senang! Ah... malam ini aku ingin memasak di rumah, kau tidak keberatankan kalau kita makan di rumah? Aku yakin Kuanlin akan menyukai makan malam kali ini."

"Justru aku senang, aku sudah lama ingin makan bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga di rumah tempat kita tinggal."

Rina tersenyum penuh kasih ke arah suaminya dan memberikan ciuman singkat ke bibir sang suami. Ia segera meloloskan diri dari pelukan sang suami sambil tertawa puas, membiarkan Yifan kembali merasakan bagaimana rasanya para pasangan baru dimabuk cinta. Ia segera memakai kemeja berwarna kremnya untuk menemani istrinya menyiapkan makan malam kali ini.

✿✿✿

Seongwu sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen megah tempat di mana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan seorang bocah berusia dua tahun delapan bulan yang masih memakai piyama bergambar anak ayam berwarna kuning yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. 

"Eomma dan Appa pergi dulu yah, Kuanlin dan Seongwu jangan bertengkar. Ingat! Seongwu sekarang adalah seorang Hyung! Kuanlin adalah tanggung jawab Seongwu selama kami tidak ada, jangan sampai sakit dan ingat untuk selalu makan tepat waktu."

Pesan panjang dari Ibunya hanya ditanggapi Seongwu dengan anggukan malas karena ia masih merasa mengantuk, jadwal pesawat Ibu dan Ayahnya sangat pagi hari ini. Usai mengucapkan petuah itu, ibu Seongwu langsung saja mengecup dahi kedua putranya dan berganti dengan ayah baru Seongwu yang mengusak puncak kepala Seongwu dengan gerakan lembut. 

"Appa percaya padamu, jaga Kuanlin yah...."

Seongwu merasa telinganya memerah saat mendengar suara berwibawa ayahnya itu. Sambil melambai ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang sedang memasuki lift, Seongwu melihat seseorang keluar dari lift dengan menggunakan masker dan kacamata hitam. Terlalu aneh dan mencolok memakai benda-benda seperti itu di saat ia sudah berada di dalam gedung seperti ini. 

Mengabaikan hal itu, Seongwu kembali masuk ke dalam dan berniat untuk pergi tidur sampai siang bersama Kuanlin.


End file.
